Avarice
by die morderin
Summary: Draco recieves word that his father wants to hand Harry Potter to the dark lord. Draco must come up with a flawles plan and he must not fail. No problem... right?
1. The insomniac and the planner

Warnings: Shounen ai/ yaoi (malexmale relationships) Angst

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, i'm not making any money of this fic it was written purely for entertainment purposes.

A/n: This fic will probably be quite long... a lot longer than my others but please bear with me and i'll work hard to make this an enjoyable fic for you all!

* * *

**Avarice**

**chapter 1: the insomniac and the planner**

* * *

Harry had never been afraid of the dark. He never thought of the ghosts and the ghouls and the demons than many other humans obsess over when the sun goes down and the moon bathes the land in its eerie luminescent glow. It was only after Harry first met Voldermort that he had become scared. He had felt resentment of the setting sun for the first time.

He wasn't scared of the darkness specifically, more of what it entailed. He was more afraid of sleep. And the dreams or rather nightmares that it would; without fail bring to him. Many of the dreams kept hurry awake for hours, before the darkness once again crept over him and washed him away with it's deceitful soothing.

Recently it had gotten worse, with the threat of war and having to face Voldermort again, the dreams often made him refrain from sleep for days on end. Harry had eventually become an insomniac.

It was three thirty on a Saturday morning when everything crashed down on Harry. Blatant as dropping a piano on someone's head, all his mixed up emotions hit him full force. It made him confused, it made him ache and it made him run right out of the common room in to the empty halls of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Tears streamed from his eyes as he dashed out of the portrait hole, everything swam by him in a dizzying swirl of blue, gray and black.

He went crashing though the halls, uncaring of the others who were asleep. Not caring if he woke the others up, he ran. His longing footsteps screamed through the halls in front of and behind him occasionally making it sound like Harry was running toward himself. His head was so messed up, a thousand thoughts fought for his immediate attention.

His whole body ached and soon it escalated to an unbearable pain that made him drop to his knees in the middle of the corridor. One of his hands came up to tangle in his hair as he whimpered at the intensity of his newly acquired headache. His other hand pressed to his chest in an attempt to still his heart, it felt like it was going to burst through his rib cage if he didn't fight to keep it in there.

Every time he inhaled it felt like his head would explode. He held his breath in an attempt to make the pain stop but his lungs burnt his whole body felt like it was burning from the inside out. He gulped air in greedily and his hand pulled in his hair as he felt what seemed to be a bolt of lightning pass through his head. What was happening to him? He had never felt like this in his life

So caught up in the pain and the confusion was he that he never noticed his archrival step in to the corridor.

* * *

The owl fluttered impatiently outside Draco Malfoy's window waiting for entrance. Draco looked at it skeptically as he opened the window, wasn't it a little late for owls? As the owl flew in he realized that it was one of his father's private owls. 

He took the roll of parchment from the owl and it flew abruptly out of the window. The blonde sat at his desk and unfolded his letter.

_Draco,_

_As you well know your initiation to the dark lord is coming soon, this is a very important stage of your life. This will prove that your loyalties lie with the dark lord and you must in no way, let me down._

_I want you to deliver me Harry Potter before the end of the school year. This will be a good opportunity to buy the favor of the dark lord, delivering what he wants so much straight into his hands. It is very important that you don't fail, Draco._

_I don't care how you do it; I want him, by the end of this year. I expect you to have come up with a plan by the end of this week and I want it to be flawless, this must not go wrong._

_I will await your reply that will contain a full proof plan._

Lucius 

Draco smiled as he hid the letter in with the other piles of paper on his desk. A chance to catch Harry Potter, and in anyway he wanted. _Perfect_. He sat back in his chair he could just make it easy and put a paralising potion on a dagger, stab the bloody idiot and then use a port key, or floo powder to get away, but that was such a waste.

Draco hated the bloody boy-who-lived with a passion but he would admit that he was a formidable enemy, and he deserved a formidable defeat. Plus, he sensed that his father wanted a spectacular plan, complex but not too risky and he would deliver.

Draco slipped soundlessly out of his room and down the stairs, it was late and he was sure that filch would no longer be making rounds and the other prefects would long be in bed. He was sure he was safe.

He glided through the halls without making a sound. He was just starting to gather the remnants of a plan when the heard a crashing to his left. He ran the expanse of corridor and rounded the corner. He found himself standing in front of none other than Harry Potter.

* * *

He panted for breath his blonde fringe tumbling unchecked over his forehead. He had heard someone running about and thought it might be filch but when he heard the voice that moaned and whimpered in to the supposedly empty corridors, he had run straight over. He looked down at Harry Potter, oh, for so long he had wanted to see the boy on his knees in front of him and now he had it. My, whatever would he do? 

The boy on his knees seemed to be totally unaware of the blonde boys presence as he moaned and mumbled things to himself _so, the-boy-who-lived has finally lost his mind, has he? Oh, glorious, glorious day._ Chirped Draco in an over joyous, sarcastic tone. Finally the unruly devious blonde had had enough of not existing in Harry Potter's eyes and decided to announce his presence.

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." He sneered, a resentful lining entering his tone "so nice to see you down on your knees." Harry whimpered a little but otherwise there was no reaction.

"-lp…" Harry attempted but his voice failed him. Draco lifted Harry's face with his foot not wanting to touch the boy with his hands.

"What was that Potter? I don't speak lowlife scum." Draco laughed haughtily but it was cut short abruptly when Harry lifted his head lethargically to stare at Draco. The blonde had never seen Harry's eyes like that. Shining with resignation and defeat. The great 'undefeatable' Harry Potter was resigned and down on his knees, looking tired and withdrawn. Draco couldn't help but laugh. "How proud I am that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this." The blonde stated with a superior tone.

Draco quickly moved his foot from under the other boys chin and kicked him in the side of the head. Harry muttered quietly as he rolled sideways under the assault. His head flopped toward the wall, facing away from Draco. "Look at me, Potter. And show only me, the sight of you as you fall apart."

Harry breathed heavily, his head turning back to fix a stare on Malfoy. A blank look played in his eyes and a thinly disguised look of feeling lost lingered over his face. Suddenly Harry jerked and a stomach curdling wordless scream was elicited from his throat. Draco jumped startled by the sudden sound. He had never heard Harry scream before.

Before he knew it and had time to mull on the thought, there were teachers all around him and Harry taking in the scene as it unfolded. Harry on his back near the wall screaming with tears pouring down his face and. And his archrival, Draco Malfoy, standing over him.

Questions were fired all around and he had a hard time keeping up with the rapid-fire words. The headmaster's calm voice cut through the barrage of chaotic syllables.

"Severus, you will accompany Mr. Malfoy back to his room, Minerva you will accompany me and Mr. Potter to the medical ward where we will ask Poppy will look over him." Dumbledore said no more as he collected Harry off the floor. He swept out of the corridor, his arm wrapped supportively around Harry's shoulders. McGonogal closely followed him. Snape turned to Draco once they were out of sight.

"What was this Draco?" a smirk passes briefly over Draco's lips lips, he was not going to take the blame for this. A sweet 'I'm oh so innocent' smile came to his lips, but never reaching his eyes.

"I needed to do prefect rounds sir." His face then turned devastatingly sorrowful "I heard someone whimpering and came to see," he stole a glance up at Snape to see if he was buying his story, his face looked skeptical but accepting "I saw Harry on the floor and when I asked if he was okay, he started screaming." Draco paused for a while and then for effect he added, "I was terribly worried." Snape was silent for a while just studying Draco with a blank expression. He let out a sigh.

"Very well, Draco. Although I am not so sure that Albus will so willingly accept your story." Draco smiled; this was too easy! The two headed back to Draco's room in silence. It was true; the headmaster would know that some thing more went on between the two in the corridor. He wouldn't believe that Harry screamed at Draco's mere presence. Draco needed another story, more convincing and yet further from the truth.

The two stood at the alcoves that lead to Draco's private room. Snape regarded the devious blonde with a dark look.

"Good night, sir." Draco muttered to the professor before starting up the stairs to his room.

"Draco," Snape called up to him, the blonde stopped but didn't turn around "it wasn't your turn to do prefect rounds tonight." The dark haired professor called up to the boy. Said boy remained silent and only continued up to his room when he heard the potions professors foot steps turn and head away.

_Of course! The teachers know who does prefect rounds on what night, how could I have been so blind? _He couldn't say that he switched with one of the other prefect that would get them in trouble and he couldn't find someone to go along with his story in time. He needed a plan, and fast.

He knew that with Harry in this state the headmaster wouldn't come to see him until tomorrow. He had until then to concoct an utterly brilliant and cunning plan. He smirked. _No problem._

* * *

Harry refused to lie back in the bed he was put in, he refused to take any of the potions that Madam Pomfrey tried to give him and he refused to close his eyes for long periods of time. And he would by no means relax. Albus watched as Poppy and Minerva fought with the struggling boy. 

Harry was in a frantic almost frenzied state, his eyes shot around the room in an unsettled wild manner he was thrashing his head from side to side and he seemed to want to pull his hair out by the roots. Minerva held his arms down to stop him from hurting himself.

"Harry," Albus called softly to the boy. Said boy stilled instantly and looked at the headmaster who stood calmly by the side of the bed. "You haven't been sleeping well, my boy." Dumbledore stated knowingly. Harry sighed dejectedly he stopped struggling with Minerva and drooped back against the bed. "So, what ever is the matter my boy?" he asked calmly. Harry sighed in defeat and he closed his eyes briefly. Shutting out the world.

"I've been having nightmares." He admitted into the still air of the medical ward, he looked straight at the ceiling, carefully avoiding the accusing stares he received from the professors. "They made me afraid to sleep." He closed his eyes again shortly.

Minerva and Albus exchanged a worried glance over the boy's bed before they turned back to Harry again. When they realized he was going to say no more, Albus tried to coax his problems out of him.

"Why had you not informed us of this before?" he prompted. Harry let out a small yet bitter chuckle.

"I honestly didn't think it was a problem. I thought I could deal with it on my own" Dumbledore said nothing for a long moment.

"If you're lying in abandoned corridors at three in the morning, there's definitely a problem, my boy."

"Sorry sir." Was Harry's immediate reply, as if he'd taken it as an accusation and had been expecting it. The headmaster shook his head mournfully.

"If you don't mind my asking my boy, what is Mr. Malfoy's involvement in all this?" Harry studied his hands. _'What was that Potter? I don't speak lowlife scum.' _His hands tightened in the duvet that covered him. _I should get back at that lowly…_Harry shook his head; he couldn't bring himself to get Draco in trouble.

"He- he found me. He heard me scream and came over to see if I was all right." Dumbledore looked a little skeptical.

"He did nothing further?" Harry started. _'So nice to see you down on your knees.' _

"No sir." Harry replied quietly. Dumbledore observed Harry over the tops of his half moon spectacles. He rubbed at his beard for a short moment before speaking again.

"How did you get that bruise my boy?" Dumbledore motioned to Harry's head with his own. Harry's hand flew to his temple. He felt dried blood matting with his hair. He lowered his hand to find his fingertips smeared with blood.

"I-"

At that minute Madam Pomfrey came to stand next to Harry's bed with a tray of potions in hand. Harry regarded them cautiously.

"You're dehydrated and malnourished Mr. Potter. And lack of sleep certainly does not help." She said accusingly placing the potions down on the table beside the bed. "These are to revive your strength, after you've taken the I want you to get some rest." Harry dumbly nodded not really listening as he picked up the first of the three potions. Madam Pomfrey handed to him.

"Will you be okay my boy?" Harry plainly nodded as he swallowed the last potion. He immediately started to feel sleepy as he took the last potion. His eyes widened. A sleeping potion! His eyes started to droop and his vision blurred, blackness kissing the edge of his vision. He turned frighteningly quickly to Dumbledore.

"No!" he muttered desperately as sleep claimed him completely and he fell back on the bed.

* * *

The sky overhead was dark, heavy raindrops fell on to the earth and every thing that dwelled upon its vast surface. Harry was on his knees in a river. The temperature of the water was extremely low and the water burned as it lapped at his clothed thighs and wrapped around his legs. His back pressed against a large rock and heavy black chains made of iron bound him to it. He gasped as black-cloaked figures wearing masks stepped into the water all around him. A figure came to stand right in front of him. Harry immediately knew who it was. Voldermort. 

The water level had risen considerably and it now lapped at Harry's stomach and as the rain pelted down the water lever rose higher still. Voldermort let out a malicious laugh as he looked upon the sorry sight that was Harry Potter. The screaming wind ripped the sound around in the air. Harry tried to scream as Voldermort took out his wand and pointed it right at his heart.

"Harry Potter," rasped the figure in front of him. The voice sounded disgusted, like the very words that were spoken were repulsive. A green light shone at the end of the wand threateningly pointed at him. It was the green light of the unforgivable curse; that Harry could be sure of. Harry lowered his head and waited. "So nice to see you down on your knees." The figure continued. Harry's head snapped up at that and suddenly it was Draco Malfoy that stood poised to cast the curse in front of him.

"Malfoy!" Wailed Harry, he couldn't believe it. "I know you hate me, but, wanting to kill me?" Harry's voice was small and only just carried enough for Draco to hear it. Draco just watched him coolly. The water now lapped at Harry's neck, just below his adam's apple.

"Of course. I'm afraid you've been a _nuisance_ to the dark lord for much too long." Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to wake up; he had to wake up! But he couldn't the sleep potion was too strong and he couldn't shake off it's effects. _Help me!_ the thought wildly _wake me up!_ "Trying to escape?" Draco mocked.

"Draco, please-" he knew it was probably useless to try and plead with him, but he had to try. Draco merely laughed at the bound boy's futile attempts to talk Draco around. Harry sucked in a breath as the water level rose even further kissing his chin. The green light at the end of Draco's wand grew and then,

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed then. The curse wound its way through his body; spiraling outward in a deadly silent dance. It destroyed everything. It devoured him whole. He felt his breath and heart stop. However it surprisingly still hurt. I'm dead! Was the only thought that Harry's mind could correctly concoct and process at that moment.

Still he didn't wake up, he found himself instead eaten by darkness. Consciousness failed him. From for off in the distance, over the expanse of the great divide he could still hear Draco laughing. The way he had before he had cast the killing curse on him.


	2. It was Malfoy

Warnings: Contains shounen ai and mild yaoi (malexmale realtionships) Strong language

Pairings: harry/draco

Disclaimer: no matter how much I'd like to, I do not own Harry potter

* * *

**Avarice**

**Chapter 2: It was Malfoy**

* * *

Harry's eyes abruptly snapped open. His body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat that made his skin cool to the touch. His chest hurt, like he had actually taken the killing curse to the heart. Madam Pomfrey was on him the moment he opened his eyes. She took in Harry's fearful expression and sent look over to Dumbledore who had not long re-entered the room. The head master walked over swiftly.

"What ever is the matter, my boy?" Harry took a shuddering breath at the question.

"I had another nightmare, I couldn't wake up." No matter how much he tried to hide it, he couldn't keep an edge of accusation from entering his voice as he looked at madam Pomfrey. She looked forlorn as her face turned slightly red with shame.

"I'm so sorry, Harry I had no idea." She muttered her face lowering. Harry sent her a watery smile and shook his head at her.

"It's okay, I should have told you before I drank the potions." Dumbledore studied Harry for a little while before deciding to speak again.

"Harry, dear boy, you said you had a nightmare?" the head master probed. Harry turned back to the older wizard. A look of recollection shone in his startled emerald eyes.

"I was in a river, I was chained to… something. Voldemort was there…" Harry trailed off as he tried to recollect the rest of his dream. "But then it was Draco instead. And then he laughed and cast 'avada kedavera on Me." Harry shuddered at the thought.

It had hurt when Draco cast the spell on him, almost like it had been real. Harry tentatively reached a hand up to touch his own chest right over his heart. It was beating wildly in fear.

"Young Mr. Malfoy did?" Harry nodded mutely. "You've never had a dream, or rather, nightmare about him before" Dumbledore stated knowingly

"No sir, I know. I think maybe he's up to something, I'll have to be careful." Harry thought out loud, mumbling to himself more than to the older wizard that stood at the side of his bed.

"Sometimes it is unwise to assume the worst of people, young Mr. Potter." Harry shook his head slightly in refusal.

"I'm not assuming the worst." He stated defiantly. "I'm being cautious." Dumbledore nodded, he couldn't blame Harry for being defensive. Just from looking at the boy like this, taking in the rigid frame and slight sheen of sweat over his body, Albus knew that the boy was terrified..

Albus had to agree; maybe it was better to be 'cautious'. Especially in this case, it was a well-known fact that the older wizard felt responsible for Harry, he couldn't have him being injured now, could he? He took in the bruise that adorned Harry's temple. It was nearly time to hear young Mr. Malfoy's side of the story.

The aged wizard glanced outside of the window, it was getting light it must've been around six thirty, no later and the sun was steadily rising, as it should.

"Okay Harry," started Madam. Pomfrey returning to Harry's bedside. "Your condition has stabilized not that you've gotten some rest. I'll have one of the house elves bring you some food and something to drink as soon as I can. Make sure you keep your strength up to refrain from any reenactments of last night, okay?" Harry smiled and nodded at the woman, all previous mistakes forgotten.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, I'll be careful. Thank you very much." She smiled at him as she swept toward her office, supposedly to call the house elves in the kitchens.

None other than dobby quickly delivered Harry's food. Dobby who was, as always, over come with emotion when he saw 'master Harry potter sir.' Harry couldn't help but smile at the ecstatic elf. Dobby, however quickly departed after much crying to return to the kitchens and begin preparations for tonight's dinner.

Harry showered and changed down in the medical ward using the clothes that madam Pomfrey had provided had he needed them. At Madam Pomfreys orders he had obediently climbed back into bed to rest further.

At around lunchtime Ron and Himiorne showed up at the medical ward after hearing that Harry was 'sick'. Ron, with many chocolate frogs and Himiorne, with the homework Harry had left in the dorm. Harry accepted the homework and shared a pained glance with Ron, who's facial features seemed to say loud and clear as any crystal ball; 'she threatened me.' Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm and accepted both of their 'get well soon' gifts.

"What's wrong with you anyway mate?" Ron managed to mumble through bites of the chocolate frogs that he had originally brought for Harry. The brown haired bow couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Just lack of sleep, nothing I won't bounce back from." He eyed Himiorne's still concerned stare and sighed a little "seriously, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey said so, I just can't be discharged yet, is all." Himiorne still looked quizzical but Harry merely shook her off. He didn't need to tell his friends absolutely everything.

"Harry," Himiorne's voice came through the conversation he was having with Ron about quidditch strategy. "How on earth did you get that awful bruise?" she said motioning toward his head. Harry raised his hand to cover it.

"Well, last night, in the hall with Malfoy-" Ron cut him off abruptly.

"Malfoy did that to you?" Harry turned his head quickly to him looking like Ron had just slapped him round the face.

"He did no such thing, what I was going to say was-" Ron cut off Harry's attempt to explain again.

"He did, didn't he? He hit you or something! You don't have to stand up for him, Harry. That's it. I'm going to tell Dumbledore on the slimy bastard!" Ron fumed and both of the other two occupants in the room had a hard time trying to calm him down. .

The duo only stayed a short while after Ron had calmed down stating that they didn't want to miss dinner. Harry managed somehow to assure Himiorne that dobby would bring him his dinner when he asked for it and would stay to make sure he ate it too. When she was satisfied the two left Harry alone in the ward again.

Soon enough after the two left, dobby appeared at the door with a tray of food. Dobby stayed right there with him, stating that he had to stay and watch Harry eat all of the food provided. Harry, in his defense, stated that not even a family of trolls could eat that much food between them. Dobby refused to listen.

After all of Dobby's flapping, worrying, crying and general mother hen-ing, Harry gave in and said that he would eat as much as he could and that was the best he could do.

After dobby returned to the kitchens Harry finally had time to mull over what had happened last night. His hand went up again to touch the purpling bruise that adorned his head.

Malfoy had kicked him, insulted him and put him down, and still, Harry couldn't bring himself to get the infuriating git in to trouble. He reclined against the bed feeling a little sleepy, all previous nights catching up with him. All thoughts on nightmares or not ran unbidden from his mind. He closed his eyes to the bright sunlight of midday.

* * *

Ron sat impatiently at the Gryffindor table, his food sat untouched in front of him. He kept a keen eye on Dumbledore, needing to catch him and talk to him about Harry 'injury' induced by Malfoy, of course. Malfoy had always had it in for Harry, ever since first year.

Ron saw the man stand and exchange a few words with professor Snape before exiting the great hall. Ron stood as soon as the door started to swing closed.

"Ron, where are you going?" Himiorne interjected. Ron turned to her nervously. "You're not going to talk to Dumbledore are you?" Ron took in Himiorne's expression and decided he couldn't lie, but he couldn't let Dumbledore get away.

He shot Himiorne a pained glance and then turned away from her with a quick apology. The girl stood and hurried out after him. "Ron!" she called after him as she rounded the corner. She saw him talking with Dumbledore a guilty expression on his face. She suddenly found she was embarrassed about calling out as the two turned to look at her. She inclined her head respectfully.

"Professor." Dumbledore took in the two and smiled politely.

"Miss. Granger." He greeted. "Shall we go to my office then?" the two followed silently behind him. She gave Ron a warning glance but he just shrugged her off. He wouldn't be deterred, it was Malfoy and he knew it.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk observing Ron and Himiorne carefully as they stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Now then, Mr. Weasely. I believe there is something you wish to talk to me about?" ron nodded quickly

"Malfoy hurt Harry!" Himiorne glared at him.

"Harry said it wasn't Malfoy" she stared calmly.

"Well, I know that it bloody well was!" Ron retorted and sent a scathing look to the girl.

"Enough!" Dumbledore cut through the argument. He turned a warning glance on them "let me remind you that this is my office not a hall way and shouting is now allowed here." The two looked ashamed.

"But sir," Ron continued. "You saw the bruise on Harry's head surely?" Dumbledore nodded his affirmation.

"Yes, I saw it. Harry never got around to telling me how he got it though." Himiorne stepped forward.

"Sir, may I say something?" he nodded "when we were in the ward with Harry, he didn't tell us how he got the bruise, but he did specifically say that it wasn't Malfoy." Ron butted in again.

"But he didn't actually say how he got it either. I think he's just sticking up for him." Dumbledore nodded.

"And why, Mr. Weasely, would Harry cover for Mr. Malfoy?" when Ron didn't answer Dumbledore stared at him impassively. "Innocent until proven guilty, Mr. Weasely." Ron fumed and asked to be excused. He swept out of the room in a rage quickly followed by Himiorne after excusing herself.

Dumbledore stayed impassive behind his desk.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his room at the same moment Harry was falling asleep in the medical ward. He expected someone to have come and visited him by now, but leave it up to the professors to really over do the whole 'suspense' thing.

His plan to get him self out of hot water was not as impressive as he would have hoped. He could just say that he didn't trust the other prefects to do a good job, but one, that would get the others in trouble, no, he didn't care. But there was no need for unnecessary punishment. Plus, no one would think to do prefect rounds at two thirty in the morning.

So, that left him with one possible option that he could see, he had heard Harry and came looking, but, he needed more than that, he needed a good motive and the reason behind Harry's screaming.

He had a good motive all set up, full proof as he hoped for, but. He still wasn't sure where the screaming came in, and there was the bruise he was sure adorned the side of potter's face, that would have to be dealt with.

He really didn't know why Harry had screamed in the first place. _No body screams like that from just a kick and a couple of insults, do they? _He remembered how Harry had screamed last night and it sent icy shudders down his spine. He decided, against his better judgment that he never wanted to head Harry scream like that ever again. _I wonder if he'll scream like that when he dies though? _

Draco sat back in his chair, he still needed to perfect the plan for his father, he was hoping to send the owl in the morning giving his father a briefing. He no longer had to worry about the professors, they would buy his story, they had no reason not to.

He could see no problems in his plan, as long as Harry reacted the way Draco wanted him too, and to be honest, he wasn't sure that would be so hard, although it was risky, this plan relied totally on Harry's reaction. Draco had a feeling that his father would be highly displeased at first.

An owl flew through Draco's open window and dropped a letter into his lap; he didn't recognize the owl, which meant that it had to be one of the schools. He looked at the letter knowingly before opening it. He knew what it was. It was a summons from one of the professors.

His plan was about to come in to action before he had even had the chance to owl his father.

Draco read the letter once; unexpectedly it was from Dumbledore. He had expected it to be from someone like Snape. _This works slightly in my favor I suppose _he slipped the parchment in to his robes and swept out of his room.

The letter said that Draco was to meet Dumbledore at the end of the main staircase where they would move to Dumbledore's office to go over the events of last night. Draco ran his speech over and over in his head, checking for flaws and making notes of what his facial expression should be, or show when he said certain lines.

He was ready, as ready as he'd ever be.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes as the door slowly opened, Himiorne stood there quickly glancing around the room before stepping inside. She swept over to Harry swiftly. He gave her a smile but it disappeared as he took in her anxious face.

"Harry," she whispered, he looked at her worriedly.

"What's up herm?"

"Ron went to Dumbledore." She stated exasperatedly. Harry's eyes went slightly wide at that.

"What did he say?" he questioned and Himiorne sighed again.

"He said that your bruise was caused by Malfoy." Harry looked troubled as she sat down on the end of the bed. "Harry," she began. "How did you really get that bruise?" Harry looked down at his hands.

_All this for one bruise, anyone would think I was dying. _He hated lying to his friends, but he couldn't get Malfoy in trouble, for reasons unknown to himself. He chuckled nervously.

"Well, when I was going out of the common room, I got a little excited," _anxious, scared._ "And tried to leave when it wasn't fully open." Himiorne looked quizzical.

"You walked in to the door?"

"The door frame, yeah." He mumbled lamely. There was a moment of silence until Himiorne burst out laughing. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing too.. as the laughter died down she regarded Harry again.

"Still, I wonder if Dumbledore will believe that?" Harry smiled.

"Of course, he knows that Draco wouldn't hurt me." Himiorne raised an eyebrow. '_Draco'? This is sure to be interesting._

"Harry, he's been insulting and trying to get you in to trouble since first year." She stated obviously. Harry looked almost… disappointed at the memory.

"I know Himiorne, but he's different now." Himiorne had to bite back a laugh. _Oh Harry, you make this too easy. _"He hasn't hurt me at all recently." He added. She studied him shocked.

"Harry, did that bump on the head scatter your brain cells? He insulted you yesterday in potions class." Harry looked around uncomfortably.

"Yeah," he stated lamely. "But he hasn't hurt me." Himiorne sighed.

"Harry, you're hopeless." _Hopelessly infatuated, that is._ Harry quickly became tired and needing all the sleep he could get, went to sleep. Himiorne studied him in his sleep.

"I hope you know what you're doing Harry. This infatuation. Or more likely obsession you have with Draco Malfoy could become a very dangerous thing." Harry turned over in his sleep. Himiorne knew Harry knew what he was doing and Himiorne, and hopefully Ron, would always be there for Harry regardless of what he did.

She tucked the blanket up around Harry and smiled again. She sauntered silently out of the room knowing that Harry would be all right.

* * *

Draco walked to the aged wizard and bowed his head in respect and then looked straight into his eyes, the pose of someone who had absolutely nothing to hide.

"Sir," Draco greeted respectfully. The head master regarded him with kind eyes.

"Young Mr. Malfoy," the head master greeted back "shall we go?" Draco smiled and nodded; he wanted to look innocent after all. The duo soon reached the stone staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office.

Draco stood, feeling lost in the middle of the room. It wasn't that the room was overly large; he had a room bigger than this back at the manor that this room was, in comparison quite small to. It was that Draco had never been here before that unnerved and unsettled him.

"Well then, young Mr. Malfoy," the head master began, pausing to pour tea in to two china teacups. "I think there's been a little misunderstanding in the corridor, has there not?" Dumbledore's eyes were shining with a knowing light as he said this.

"That's correct sir." Draco mentally went over his speech again as he took the offered tea from the older wizard. Draco's speech was flawless, he was sure of it.

Draco took a sip of the offered beverage. He had expected the bitter acquired taste that he had back at the manor however this tea was countered with sugar. _Sugared tea_ he mused. _How trivial. _Lucius had never allowed him to have tea back at the manor; he stated that it was 'unrefined' and muggle. He grimaced bitterly, he bet that Harry had sugared tea when he was little; god how he hated that boy.

"Harry seems to have acquired a large bruise on his temple," he took a sip of tea "do you know any thing of its origins?" Draco smirked inwardly. _Perfect._ It was a brilliant starting point for his plan.

"No sir, but I did notice it when I found his last night, that ugly thing marring his beautiful perfect face" Draco announced melodramatically. Shock showed in Dumbledore's eyes.

_Strike one_.

The head master regains his composure and continued.

"Some seem to think that that bruise was caused by none other that yourself." There was no hint of accusation in his voice and that reassured Draco the littlest bit _Weasely _he thought acidly to himself.

_Still, may as well milk it for all it's worth. _Draco looked entirely sincere as he said his next line.

"I would never hurt Harry." He replied slowly, trying hard not to laugh at his own words, this was almost too much. Dumbledore's eyes were wide with surprise and Draco could see it.

_Strike two._

He continued as normally as possible when sitting across the way from a very out of character Draco Malfoy.

"Can you tell mw why he screamed my boy? You were the only one present at the time." Draco's face turned troubled and worried at once.

"Well sir, I'm a little embarrassed abut it," Draco paused for effect, he wanted the head masters full, undivided attention. "I didn't know he was ill see. I gave him some rather… startling news. It just confused him. I think that's why he screamed. Either that or he hates me terribly so." Draco sighed dramatically. Dumbledore nodded as he processed this information.

"And, what was the news?" the aged wizard probed.

"I told him the truth," Draco paused once again, building on the suspense "I told him I loved him."

_Strike three._


End file.
